


Remember

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This drabble takes place following Red Carpet Diaries 3 Chapter 15 after the premiere of The Secret of Ninradrell





	Remember

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Thomas?” Alex gave him a gentle nudge. 

“Mhmm,” he mumbled.

“Do you remember the premiere of The Secret of Ninradell,” she questioned softly.

“Alex, that was mere hours ago. Of course, I do.” Thomas rubbed his eyes. 

“Okay good, I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t a dream,” Alex answered cheerfully.

“I promise you it was all real. Now, go back to sleep,” Thomas insisted, repositioning himself.

Alex snuggled up against the space he had created. Thomas wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

“And everyone really loved it?” Alex questioned in a whisper. 

“They did,” Thomas answered. His eyes closing again.

Alex caressed his face. “And you liked it?”

Thomas opened his eyes and leaned forward to kiss her softly. “It was spectacular. Just like you.” 

Alex beamed.

“Is that the compliment you’ve been fishing for?” Thomas pressed.

“Maybe.” Alex’s face could barely contain her glee. 

“Are we going to keep doing this every hour?” Thomas asked. 

“What if this is a dream, but next time I wake up it’s not?” Alex replied. 

“Okay,” Thomas yawned. 

“Let me know when you wake up again. I’ll be happy to remind you of how talented you are and how very real your success is. Goodnight, Alex.” 

Alex had done what she had always dreamed of. She brought Ninradell to life… and it had been a glowing success. Now, if only she could believe it!


End file.
